Rolling Blossoms
by Kiekow
Summary: When The Prince rolls up a beautiful young girl, he finds himself distracted by his blossoming love and fails to bring the katamari up to his father's expectations! Saving The Prince from reliving the terror of The King's pool table, the girl takes the blame for Prince, finding herself in love with the Royal. One-Shot. No flames!


"It's something sweet!" The King of Cosmos grinned as he informed his son of the presence of a Cousin in his ginormous katamari. "It's Sakuya! Didn't We ask you to water the cherry trees?"

Sakuya, a beautiful young girl with a kimono the shade of cherry blossoms and sparkling rose-colored eyes, smiling politely at The King before turning to The Prince. The Prince blushed, finding sudden interest in his feet. The massive katamari rolled to a stop, causing Sakuya's smile to fall. She set a soft hand on The Prince's shoulder. Startled, The Prince lifted his emerald gaze to hers, blushing madly. "Is something wrong, Prince?"

"N-no... Everything's alright." The Prince shook his head vigorously and returned to rolling the katamari, trying to take his mind off of the girl occasionally rolled to face him.

"And the katamari is... 4 meters, 7 centimeters and 63 millimeters. Is this... The thing...like, that thing We can't stand?" The King of Cosmos's voice grew to a roar as he became infuriated with his son's progress.

The Prince trembled as he cowered away from his father. Covering his head with his gloved hands, he asked himself why he could not fulfill his father's request.

"Put that silly ball down and get over here!" The King of All Cosmos howled as a shadowy presence stretched itself toward The Prince.

As his minute figure was encased in shadows, The Prince decided that it was Sakuya's fault he would be punished. _If it hadn't been for her, I could've focused on the katamari and pleased Father!_

"Can someone PLEASE tell Us why this happened!?" The King's eyes flashed with lightning as he launched a katamari at his son. "Why is it that every time, we get Our heart broken? Poor Us, stuck with a L-O-S-E-R like Prince."

The Prince ran from the katamaris his father threw at him, tears streaming down his cheeks at The King's harsh words. He saw one of the katamaris rolling toward him and knew that he could not escape. He crouched low, waiting to be rolled into the katamari and hurled against the edge of The King's pool table. However, it never came.

Slowly, he unwrapped himself and looked up at his looming father. Standing before him, a minuscule speck compared to the furious king, was Sakuya. A katamari had latched itself to her right hand, threatening to break the fragile bones within, but she ignored it as she spoke to The King of All Cosmos. "Please, sir, it was not his fault." She bowed on one knee as she lied, "I was weighing down the katamari- it was too heavy for him to roll."

"The weight of one Cousin shouldn't be a problem for The Prince." The King said disbelievingly. However, when he gazed at his huddled son, his voice softened slightly. "Then again, he IS picky-icky about his food. He doesn't have an amazing cosmic bod like Us." He paused before sighing, "Alright, Prince. We'll forgive you this once."

"Th-thank you, father..." The Prince hesitatingly stood to face the Royal Rainbow leading back to the Princedom. Sakuya walked over to him, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Don't cry, Prince." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's alright now. It's okay." The Prince returned her embrace, sobbing into her kimono out of relief.

_"What's the matter with Prince? Too much self-esteem? We hear that's a common... Entitlement." The King of All Cosmos snarled at his son, flinging katamaris around the pool table. One rolled up the Prince as he feebly attempted to run away, throwing itself into the far wall of the table._

_ The Prince gasped as pain shot up his leg, a wet crack almost drowned out by the crash of thunder. The katamari bounced into another wall before releasing him. Clutching his broken leg, The Prince numbly heard the crack of thunder as another katamari was hurled at him. Mind clouded by pain, he could only vaguely feel his head connect with the wall of the pool table._

Safely returned to the Princedom, The Prince and Sakuya kneeled on the grass, The Prince's sobs growing few and far between as Sakuya embraced him.

When The Prince had calmed down, Sakuya unwound her arms from him, only to find gloved hands halting their progress. "Please... I want to stay like this."

Sakuya replaced her arms around his neck as she leaned in close to The Prince. Her crimson eyes gazed into his emerald orbs for the briefest of moments before she touched her lips to his. It was a kiss light as a feather, sending sparks through their lips, down to their fingertips.

The Prince, shocked into silence, watched a rosy blush spread across Sakuya's face as she leaned away, playing with the blossom in her hair. "I... uh..." He muttered. Sakuya laughed lightly, elated.

"So, Sakuya..." The Prince hesitated, looking at his feet. "Do you want to... Maybe... Um..."

Sakuya turned to The Prince, smiling. "Yes?"

The Prince took a deep breath before rattling off, "Goonapicnicwithme?"

Amused, Sakuya laughed and gently grasped his hand. "Of course!" The Prince smiled in response, ecstatic.

On the rolling face of a grassy hill, a checkered red and white blanket was spread before a view of a sapphire-blue sky and a bustling Japanese town. Laid on on the blanket were various sandwiches and onigiri, accompanied by two minuscule people. Watching the clouds overhead, Sakuya and The Prince lounged next to each other, arms crossed under their heads as pillows.

"Oh, Prince," Sakuya sighed happily, rolling to face the Royal. "This is so beautiful!"

The Prince turned to Sakuya, murmuring, "Yes, you are."

"Hmm?" Sakuya asked, tilting her head curiously.

The Prince blushed crimson as he quickly looked back to the sky. "Yeah... I-it is..."

"Prince?" Sakuya set her hand against his face, turning him back toward her. Before he could reply, she tenderly pushed her soft lips against his. The kiss, at first light and unsure, deepened into a passionate lover's embrace.

The Prince moaned into the kiss as Sakuya combed her fingers through his hair and his hands found their way to her slender waist. When he regretfully broke the kiss for air, he gasped a single breath before saying, "I love you."

Sakuya responded by reforming the kiss, gently saying, "I love you too, Prince."

"Our Queen?" The King of All Cosmos approached his wife, who sat reading before a blazing star.

"Yes, dear?" The Queen of All Cosmos set the book gently down into empty space, turning to her husband.

Gesturing to the Princedom, where The Prince and Sakuya sat laughing in a field of flowers weaving crowns of blossoms, he said, "We think Prince is in love."

The Queen smiled at the sight of her son being so happy. "Just wait until they're old enough to marry before you plan a wedding."


End file.
